Youtube'owa gwiazda
Mój sąsiad jest jedną z tych irytujących osób które ze wszystkich sił starają się zaistnieć na YouTube. Przez lata obserwowałem go, jak próbował połknąć cynamon, leżał płasko na masce samochodu, gdy ten powoli odjeżdżał, czy oblewał się wodą krzycząc „epic win”, „epic fail” lub „f*ck”. Dość męczące stało się przyglądanie kolejnym jego błazeństwom, wyczynianym w pogoni za internetową sławą. Kiedy więc zapukał pewnego dnia do moich drzwi i powiedział, że wyjeżdża na parę tygodni i poprosił o odbieranie jego poczty, szczerze mówiąc, poczułem ulgę. Nie potrafię wyjaśnić spokoju, który ogarnął mój umysł, kiedy zrozumiałem, że przez dłuższą chwilę nie będę musiał być świadkiem jakiejkolwiek z jego głupot. Zawsze bałem się, że te jego „wyczyny” w końcu wpłyną jakoś na moje życie. Przez kilka pierwszych dni rzeczywiście miałem spokój. Otrzymał kilka rachunków, trochę spamu oraz, jak mi się zdawało, urodzinową kartkę. Aż pewnego wieczora, gdy wróciłem do domu, zobaczyłem wielką, kartonową paczkę czekającą na jego werandzie. Wielkimi, czerwonymi literami wypisana była notka – zwrócić do nadawcy. Nie jestem jakimś chucherkiem, ale przyznaję, że miałem problem z podniesieniem tej paczki. Była naprawdę, chol*rnie ciężka. Samo przenoszenie na drugą stronę ulicy było problemem, więc szybko zrozumiałem, że za nic w świecie nie dam rady zanieść jej po schodach, ani nawet przejść z nią przez frontowe drzwi. Zdecydowałem, że zaniosę paczkę do swojego garażu i tam zostawię. W końcu nie trzymałem tam samochodu – drzwi do garażu były zwykłą kupą g*wna, które nie otwierały się bez asysty solidnego kopa. Znacznie łatwiej było mi zostawiać auto na podjeździe, niż codziennie walczyć z tymi drzwiami. Z perspektywy czasu wiem, że powinienem był odłożyć karton na ziemię, przed stoczeniem kolejnej walki z drzwiami. Jednak wiecie jak to jest, jak w końcu dobrze ją chwyciłem, tak że mogłem ją wygodnie trzymać, to nie było opcji, żebym tak po prostu ją teraz odłożył. I w końcu, przy trzecim kopnięciu w te chol*rne drzwi, straciłem równowagę i paczka spadła. Z cichym odgłosem, niechybnie zwiastującym pęknięcie czegoś w środku. – Ch*lera – zakląłem. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nie zepsułem niczego ważnego, a zresztą nawet jeśli, to i tak sąsiadowi nic nie powiem, najwyżej obwinie kuriera. Z wolnymi rękami mogłem w końcu uporać się z zardzewiałymi drzwiami i nie uwierzycie, jak głośno one stęknęły w proteście. Przeciągnąłem pudło przez garaż i zostawiłem w kącie, niech czeka na powrót sąsiada, kiedykolwiek by to nie nastąpiło. I całkiem o nim zapomniałem. Co oczywiście zmieniło się po kilku dniach. Nie jestem pewien, ile czasu minęło, nim zapach przedostał się przez szparę pod drzwiami do domu, ale działo się to powoli. Był to taki obrzydliwie słodki smród, przypominający skunksa i właśnie to wytłumaczenie przyjąłem, gdy jeszcze przez kilka kolejnych dni męczyłem się z tym smrodem – drogowe zabójstwo, które pozostawiło ślad na moim nieszczęsnym domu. Dopiero, gdy uzmysłowiłem sobie, że smród narasta, a nie zanika, postanowiłem poszukać jego źródła. Właśnie wtedy otworzyłem po raz pierwszy drzwi od garażu i powalił mnie odór wydobywający się ze środka. Sprawca nie był trudny do zidentyfikowania. Jedyną zmianą w moim garażu było to pudło w rogu. Od razu pomyślałem, że musiało być w środku jakieś zamówione przez sąsiada mięso, które będąc poza lodówką przez tyle czasu, zaczęło po prostu gnić. Tylko ile musiało go tam być, skoro była tak chol*rnie ciężka? Pół krowy zamówił, czy co. Zatkałem nos, wziąłem nożyce i podszedłem do paczki. Prawdopodobnie nie potrzebowałem tych nożyc, gdyż spód pudła rozmókł na tyle, że mogłem go z łatwością przebić palcem, ale jakoś nie miałem ochoty wkładać go w gnijące mięso. Właśnie ten przegniły spód był powodem, dla którego zdecydowałem się otworzyć pudło, zamiast je po prostu wynieść. Mam wrażenie, że gdybym tylko spróbował je podnieść, cała „zawartość” natychmiast rozlałaby się po podłodze. Uznałem, że najlepiej będzie wyrzucać mięso po kawałku, choć nie ukrywam, nie byłem z tego rozwiązania zadowolony. Moje nożyczki bez problemu przecięły taśmę, przyklejoną na górze paczki. Myślałem wtedy, że ten smród nie może już być gorszy, ale gdy tylko otworzyłem tę przeklętą przesyłkę, zrozumiałem, jak bardzo się mylę. Odkryłem zupełnie nową gamę smrodu. To było jak otwarcie rozgrzanego pieca, tylko zamiast fali gorąca, spotkałem się z falą moczu, potu, g*wna i rozkładu. Było to tak obrzydliwe, że cofnąłem się i zmusiłem do zwymiotowania, jako że żołądek już podchodził mi do gardła. Nie sądziłem, że mógłbym wytrzymać ten smród w połączeniu z widokiem, który dopiero na mnie czekał. I nie wstydzę się tego, że musiałem wybiec na dwór, w pogoni za świeżym powietrzem. Smród był tak przytłaczający, że już po chwili wsiąkł we wszystkie moje rzeczy i odtąd nie odstępował mnie, jakby był moim cieniem. Próbowałem wszystkiego – odświeżaczy powietrza, masek, ale nawet trzy prysznice i zmiana ubrań nie pozbyła się tego odoru. Każda sekunda, podczas której to pudło leżało w moim garażu, była kolejną sekundą, którą wykorzystywał ten smród na przedostanie się do mojego domu. Nie miałem więc wyjścia. Wróciłem więc od garażu, widząc otwarte klapy paczki, jakby zachęcające mnie do zajrzenia przez nie. Ale byłem przygotowany, tampony ze starych ciuchów wsadziłem do nosa, podszedłem więc dzierżąc w jednej ręce wór na śmieci, a w drugiej najsilniejsze środki czyszczące, jakie udało mi się znaleźć. Miałem też na sobie najdłuższe z możliwych, gumowe rękawice. Ale, jak się okazało, nie potrzebowałem żadnej z tych rzeczy. Nie musiałem nawet dotykać, czy czyścić zawartości przesyłki, by zapewnić sobie koszmary, które od tego dnia miały nękać mnie już codziennie. Bo widzicie, gnijące mięso w pudle nie było ze świni, czy krowy. Był to mój sąsiad. Cały, wciąż w jednym kawałku. Zadzwoniłem po policję, zabrali mnie na przesłuchanie. Ciężko w końcu nie podejrzewać kolesia z trupem w garażu. Całe szczęście, szybko doszli do wniosku, że nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego. Moje DNA mogło być na pudle, smród gnijącego ciała mógł krążyć po całym moim domu, ale miałem jeden niepodważalny dowód, który przesądził o mojej niewinności – kamera do vloga. Pokazali mi nagrany materiał. Nie wiem, czy to dozwolone, czy też aż tak mi współczuli, czy może pomyśleli, że niczemu to nie zaszkodzi. Tak czy owak, obejrzałem go. Mój sąsiad siedział w środku pudła, gdzie śmiejąc się obwieszczał światu, jak to zamierza wysłać się pocztą przez granicę. Wziął ze sobą butelki, do których miał sikać, jedzenie, poduszkę i parę latarek. Jego znajomy, którego widziałem jak asystował mu przy swoich wyczynach, zamknął paczkę, okleił ją i przekazał do załadunku. Przez kilka kolejnych godzin, czy może nawet dni, nie jestem pewien, mój sąsiad nagrał kilka scen, podczas których starał się relacjonować swoją podróż. Słuchałem tak, jak tłumaczył, że teraz jest w jakimś wozie, bo czuje jak ten się porusza. „Teraz na pewno jestem w magazynie, całkiem tu ciepło, wciąż mam dużo jedzenia” i tego typu bzdety. A potem, w ostatniej scenie, pudło obróciło się, a on skręcił kark i to był koniec. Kamera potem nagrywała jeszcze przez jakiś czas, aż padła jej bateria. Jest jednak coś, o czym nie mogłem wspomnieć policji. O tym, co usłyszałem na nagraniu i co będzie mnie prześladowało do końca moich dni. Zaraz po chrzęście, który dobiegł ze skręconego karku mojego sąsiada, usłyszałem znajomy zgrzyt, wydobywający się ze starych, zardzewiałych drzwi mojego garażu. ---- Źródło: Zamknięta grupa na facebooku. Kategoria:Opowiadania